Mystical Affinity
by Gryffindork1-52204
Summary: Harry's search for the Horcuxes takes a shocking turn when he finds out something that could very well point to his death. And where does Ginny fit in with this new discovery? Abandoned due to seventh and final book.
1. Journey Ends, Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe does not belong to me although just using for a little creative writing.

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter story. Don't know How long it will be, but I hope you enjoy this take on year 7. This story is the work of me and my fellow Harry Potter Freak, Padfoot2525.

**Journey's End, Journey's Begining **

As Harry climbed into the threstal-drawn carriage headed for Hogsmeade, he couldn't help but feel a great sence of loss. He was leaving Hogwarts, his real home for so long. This time for good. Not only was this the place where Dumbledore had been laid to rest, but it was first place that he had ever felt welcome. He took one last look at the magnificent castle before pulling the carriage door closed.

"You okay, Mate," Ron asked, his eyes full of concern.

Harry didn't reply right away. He stared at the floor for as if he was contemplating his answer. "No, actually. But I will be. Eventually, I will be."

"Harry..." Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"It's okay, Hermione. I know," Harry said, "Thank you."

Nothing more was said as they made their way toward the train. Something about the companionable silence put Harry at ease.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon boarding the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found a compartment to themselves near the rear of the last car. They stored their luggage and settled in for a long ride. After half an hour of small talk, a game of chess was suggested by a wickedly grinning Ron.

"Why not," sighed Harry, "I haven't lost a game in a while, I'm almost forgot what it's like."

"Well, allow me to remind you," Ron said, smiling broadly.

Then Ron proceeded to remind Harry just how spectacularly he could loose at Wizards Chess. Not only did Harry loose, he was slaughtered. His pieces ran squeeling from Ron's before being pounded to fine bits of stone and dust.

"Well, that was unexpected," Harry smirked sarcastically.

"You almost had me there for a while, Mate, really, if you had just moved your queen to..."

But Ron's vain attempt to convince Harry that he had played well at least at some point in the game was interrupted by the arrival of the lunch trolley.

"Anything for you today, dears?" asked the plump witch sweetly.

After consuming a conciderable amount of pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, fizzing whizzbees and Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans (which included a sardine flavored one for Ron and one for Harry that tasted suspisiously like baby powder) the four of them settled comfortably in a lull of general conversation. Hermione came up with a brilliant idea and transfigured the empty sweets boxes into soft, plush pillows for everyone.

Harry then laid his head on the pillow that was pressed up against the window. He closed his eyes and started to dose immediately. He was vaugely aware of a warm body press against his. However, this being the first real sleep that he had had in several days,he shrugged off the potentially awkward position that he would find himself in when he woke up .

Half an hour later, they were roused from their peaceful slumber by a sneering voice.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy?"

Harry eyes snapped open. Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway with her usual gaggle of Slytherin girls leering from behind her. In Harry's surprise of seeing Pansy, he had almost forgotten that Ginny was snuggled into his chest, hugging her pillow, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione to find them in a similar position, but Ron was the one cuddled against Hermione's stomach, drooling on his pillow, while Hermione's hand was resting over his shoulder.

"Well, I think that we should leave the love birds alone. If anyone starts snogging, I don't think I'll be able to hold down my lunch," a rather broad and homely girl said from behind Pansy in a rather husky voice.

"Yes, well, I quite agree," said Pansy, taking a step farther into the compartment. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had woken up by this point. The latter two blushing deeply at the rather close proximity that they found themselves in. "See you, Potter. I doubt that this excuse for a school will be open next year with that Mudblood Lover rotting away in his..."

However, she was suddenly rendered speachless. Four wands had been pointed at her and one incantation said aloud. Pansy fell back into the shocked group of girls in the doorway, gagging. Pink bubbles and foam started to flow freely from her open mouth, her legs were bound together, there was a deep cut along her right arm that she was grasping tightly and there were flying boogey's on her face.

"Get her out of here or you'll look just like her," Harry said to the other girls in a deadly whisper. The rest of the Slytherins quickly dragged Pansy's fretful form out of the compartment and out of sight.

Harry slammed the door shut behind them so hard that the glass shattered and fell tinkling to the floor.

"Reparo," Ginny said quietly. The glass flew up off of the floor and fitted itself flawlessly back into its place, good as new.

"Who used sectumsempra?" Harry asked.

"We assumed you did," Ron said, sounding surprised.

"No, I used the Scouring Charm."

"And I used the Bat-Boogey Hex," Ginny put in.

Everyone turned to Hermione, who was wearing a look of complete defiance.

"Hermione?" Ron asked breathlessly. When he didn't recieve and answer, he continued. "Harry used Scouring, Ginny used the Boogey's and I used the Leg Locker Jinx, that just leaves you for the sectumsempra."

After another moment of slience Hermione finally spoke. "Well...I...It was the only thing short of an Unforgivable Curse that I could think of that would even begin to inflict upon that cow what she has coming to her!"

Everyone was speachless. After an entire school year of despising and warning agaisnt all that was written in Harry's potions book, she had used the one thing in the book that had proved harmful. And used it well in Harry's opinion.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't ever use anything in Harry's book?" Ron teased a red-faced Hermione.

"Just drop it, Ron," Hermione snapped, heatedly.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking," Ron mumbled.

Everyone sat back down in his or her seat. Without thinking, they settled back into the positions that they were in before Pansy had made an appearance. For Harry and Ginny, this seemed natural,though a little uncomfortable, as they had dated. However, as soon as Ron and his pillow found a comfortable spot on Hermione's stomach, his eyes went as round as dinner plates. He sat bolt upright, turning bright red.

"Sorry, Hermione! I... I... it's just that... I'll just sit over here," Ron stuttered, pointing to the part of the seat on his other side. He scooted over, blushing furiously.

There was an awkward silence where Ron and Hermione cast glances around the compartment at anything and everything but each other. Harry and Ginny were barely surpressing the huge smiles. But, thankfully, they didn't have to hold their composure very long. A shudder was felt down the train as the Hogwarts Express was slowed to stop at King's Cross.

Harry and Ron helped the girls get their trunks down from the luggage rack, then lifted their own down. A feeling of finality swept over Harry as he walked off of the train with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, each of laden with school trunks and their pets' cages, respectively. He knew that this was the last time he would ever ride the train. He turned on the platform to stare at the hansom, scarlet steam engine. Harry found himself thinking of the first time he set foot on it over six years previous. It seemed only fitting that the iron maiden who had carried him off to the only place his heart called home was the one who to seal him away, never to return.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pulling him into one of her bone-crushing hugs. She finally released him and held him at arm's length. "Oh, Harry. You're as skinny as ever. Do you ever eat?"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, extending a hand for Harry to shake.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, extending his own hand.

"You ready, Harry?" Ron asked happily.

"Ready for what?"

"To tell your aunt and uncle to make room in their car for two more."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"We were serious, Harry. When we said we were with you, even at your aunt and uncle's, we meant it," Hermione said with the air of explaining the obvious.

"Yeah, Mate. Did you think we were just saying that to make you feel better. No. We're coming, wheather the muggles like it or not," Ron added, a note of finality apparant in his voice.

Harry could see that he was not only had they made up their mind, but by the lack of surprise on the Weasley's faces, Ron had obviously already told his parents his intentions.

Admitting defeat, Harry turned and started heading toward the barrier that would take them back to the muggle world. As they emerged from the bricks into the station, Harry could make out two large figures flanking a lanky, skinny one waiting by the exit.

"I hope you know what you're in for," Harry said to his grinning best friends.

"Yeah we do," Said Ron. "This is going to be so much fun."

"You think so?

"Oh, yeah. Fred and George gave me some testers. The next few weeks should be very interesting indeed."

Harry led the way toward the Dursleys, followed closely by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought up the rear. The Dursleys looked as if they had been petrified. Uncle Vernon's face seemed to be carved of stone in a look that plainly showed great distaste he harbored for the people now standing before him. Aunt Petunia was blushing furiously at the thought of being seen in such company, even though there was no offensive pink hair or magic eyes this time. Dudley just stood stock still, clutching the car door handle as if were life support.

"Hello," Mr. Weasley said brightly.

Uncle Vernon grunted in return.

"Told you," Harry muttered under his breath to the others.

"Get in the car, boy," Vernon spat.

"Actually, I think I'll go with them, thanks."

"What? You're going with them? I thought that Double-Door bloke said that you had to return to our house because of some sort of protection thing? If we'd have known this, we wouldn't have bothered to make the drive!"

Harry let the Dursleys get almost in the car before he spoke up.

"I didn't say that I wasn't going back to Privet Drive. I just said that I was going with them. We are all going there."

The Dursleys whipped around so fast that Harry could hear their popping necks.

"What did you say, boy?" whispered Uncle Vernon dangerously.

"I mean that all of us," Harry waved his hand around indicating the Weasleys and Hermione, "are going with you," he pointed at the Dursleys, "to your house."

"You most certainly are not! No, no, no, no, no! No more bloody freaks in my house. You're bad enough and after that nutter last summer! No! No way! Not going to happen!" bellowed Uncle Vernon so loud that Aunt Petunia came out of her shockened state to frantically shush him, as passers-by were starting to stare.

"Now, now. There's no need for name calling! I'm sure we can talk about this like reasonable people," Mr. Weasley interjected in a voice of forced calm. He was throughly put out by being refered to as a 'freak'.

"Reasonable people my foot! What reason could _your people_ have?" Mr. Dursley spat under his breath.

"We won't be staying of couse. We just want to see Harry safely home. Then the three of us will be on our way."

"What the ruddy hell do you mean 'the three of us'! By my count, there should be _five_ of you leaving!"

"Well," Harry spoke up, "Ron and Hermione will be staying with me for a while. Then we'll leave in a couple weeks. For good!" Harry smiled broadly at this thought.

The Dursley's were flabberghasted. There were six wierdos standing matter-of-factly in front of them informing them that they not only were they all coming home with them, but two extra freaks would be staying! This simply would not do. Harry was bad enough, but two more teenage wizards in the house. Unacceptable!

Twenty minutes later, a very distrought Uncle Vernon was driving his newly magically-exanded car back to Privet Drive. Not only did he loose the argument about who would and would not be staying in his home, magic had been preformed on his car and he was four Weasleys and a Granger heavy. This was going to be a long ride indeed.


	2. Uninvited Visitors

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Uninvited Visitors**

The ride home was extremely tense. Mr. Weasley tried to force polite conversation of which the Dursleys would have no part. Mrs. Weasley sat cross-armed with her lips prused almost as tight as Aunt Petunia's. Ron and Hermione were too worried that Uncle Vernon would start shouting again that they didn't talk at all. They didn't want anything that loud in that close of a proximity. Harry and Ginny were too busy trying to avoid each other's eye, while trying to avoid getting caught staring each at the other at the same time. Dudley was so terrified of the company in which he found himself in that he could hardly breathe. He was leaning so hard against the car door trying to get as far as possible away from the Weasleys and Hermione that the car threatened to tip on its side.

A long thirty minutes later, the gravel crunched in the driveway as they pulled into Number 4. The Dursleys jumped quickly from the car and ran into the house and locked the door.

"There! At least that will slow them down! Nasty little..uggh!" Uncle Vernon began. However, Mr. Weasley appeared with a little 'pop' right infornt of him.

"Well! I see that the place hasn't changed!" he said brightly. "I'll just let the kids in, then." Mr. Weasley walked over and unlocked the door. Harry drug his trunk over the threashold, grinning, followed by Ron, limping slightly and blushing furiously. Hermione and Ginny, both of whom were red in the face also, brought up the rear.

"Why the red faces, you lot?" This was the first time Mrs. Weasley had said anything since the train station.

"Nothing," Ron mumbled quickly and pushed his way past Harry, toward the stairs. Hermione followed, blushing redder than Harry had ever seen her before.

"Well, what was that about?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry and Ginny. Ginny burst out in a fit of giggles as she explained.

"Well, Ron decided he would be a gentleman and help Hermione with her trunk. He insisted on it. And when he pulled it out of the car, he wasn't looking at what he was doing." She looked pointedly up the stairs so there was no mistaking just what exactly Ron had been looking at.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley prodded.

"Didn't you see him limp? He dropped her trunk on his foot, then he tripped over his own trunk and fell right on his bum! It was so funny!" Ginny snorted amid a fresh batch of giggles. Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she laughed, how her eyes sparkled, how her face lighted up...

"Hello...Harry...are you in there?"

"Wha..."

"Honestly, Harry! Dad just asked you a question. Weren't you listening?" Ginny asked, still red-cheeked.

Flirting. Good sign, Harry thought to himself. No! She'll only get hurt!

"Sorry Mr. Weasley. I got distracted. What did you say?"

"That's quite alright, Harry," Mr. Weasley didn't miss just what had distracted Harry. "If you'll just show us the way to your room, we'll get started."

"Get started on what exactly?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Everyone jumped, they had almost forgot that the Dursleys were there at all.

"I am going to magically expand Harry's room to accomidate Ron and Hermione. Unless you have two spare bedrooms?"

"No we do not!"

"Well, then," said Mr. Weasley pulling out his wand. The Dursleys went wide-eyed and made a quick get away into the dining room. "Shall we?"

Harry lead the way up the stairs, followed by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley brought up the rear with Harry's trunk floating in front of his raised wand.

Harry stopped at the door and looked in. Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed, looking out the window. Ron was staring near the door, staring at Hermione. Hermione turned her head slightly and looked at Ron, who immeiately shifted his gaze to the desk against the wall. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence, making Ron, who had his back to the door, jump.

"Harry! You scared me to death! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" demanded Ron.

"You're a bit jumpy today, aren't you?" Ginny asked, pushing past Harry into the room.

"Hush it, you," Ron snapped. Harry could almost feel the heat coming from Ron's flushed face.

"Well, this isn't going to do, now is it?"

Mrs. Weasley had just stepped into the room.

"What won't do?" asked Mr. Weasley. He had left the truck out on the landing. It was a good thing too, in Harry's opinion. His room was getting rather cramped with two trunks, two owls, a cat, four Weasleys, Hermione and himself inside.

"Well, it is a rather tight squeeze. Let me see," said Mr. Weasely, pulling out his wand and looking around. "Yes, I think so. Just an expansio!" he said loudly to the room in general, while making a big sweeping motion with his wand.

The walls began to push back, rumbling, while more walls and door frames began to pop up out of nowhere. The window exanded and became a solid door. Harry's bed was swallowed by the door, out of sight. Harry's desk still sat infornt of the door that had been the window. Just as suddenly as the rumbling had began, it stopped. Harry looked around at what was once his room. There were four new doors along the walls, two on each side, that Harry only assumed were bedrooms.

"Well, that should do, don't you think? It should be big enough for the three of you for a while," said Mr. Weasley. "What do you think, Molly?"

"Well, there certainly enough room, but I think it needs a homey touch." With that she took out her wand, strolled over to each door in turn, spoke her incantations, and emerged again looking pleased with herself.

Harry walked over to the door that now had a sign on it that said Harry. His bed had been placed against the wall and his desk now sat beside it. It basically looked the same as before, except the window was in a different place. Hedwig sat on top of his wardrobe in her cage, asleep. Not bad, Harry thought to himself. Not bad at all. Mr. Weasley appeared at his shoulder, trunk in toe.

"Where do you want this, Harry?"

"Oh! Just over there by the bed thanks. This room is great, Mr. Weasley. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Harry, don't mention it," replied Mr. Weasley, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "No trouble at all. Would you like to see the rest of the rooms?" he asked, gesturing toward the door.

Harry left his room and turned to the next door, right beside his. Ron was in the doorway, smiling widely. Harry didn't need the sign on the door that said Ron to know to whom it belonged. The whole room was colored bright orange. Ron's moving, faded, orange, Cannon-covered bed was sitting in the corner and a stand was sitting beside it with his fat toad and Pig's cage sitting on it. A wardrobe sat in the other corner with Ron's clothes pouring out of it.

"What do you think, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Did I make it feel like home?"

"Yeah, Mum. I think it's great. Thanks," he said, and actually hugged his mother.

Harry left them to their exploration of Ron's room and walked across what was once his room to the door marked Hermione. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on a bed in the middle of the room that had a canopy hanging from the celing. Almost everything in this room was a light shade of lavender, including the walls. There were tables on either side of the bed and a hansome wardorbe against one wall. A large, plush purple pillow lay at the foot of the bed for Crookshanks.

The talking stopped abruptly when the girls saw Harry in the doorway.

"Wow, Hermione. You're room is very... purple," Harry finished lamely.

"Er...thanks, Harry," Hermione said. "It was very sweet of Mrs. Weasley to think of summoning my things from home, wasn't it, Harry?...Harry?"

"Humgh?" Harry was only half listening. Ginny was sitting on edge of Hermione's bed staring straight at him, unblinking. He could feel the monster stirring in him again. He still felt for Ginny, he still wanted her. He hated himself for pushing her away and he knew she must be hurting. But this was how it was supposed to be. He would not be the one to put her in danger. But...she looked so beautiful with her long, firey hair flowing over her shoulder and her deep chocolate eyes set boldly on Harry.

"I said isn't nice that Mrs. Weasley thought to summon things from my bedroom at home," repeated Hermione, pulling Harry somewhat out of his reverie.

"Yeah. That's nice," Harry replied, distractedly.

"I think I'll go see what Ron's room looks like," Hermione said, getting up. She walked out of the room, smiling, leaving Harry and Ginny quite alone.

Ginny had not broke her gaze from Harry. He kept his eyes on her as well. His monster was talking to him, telling him to do things that his brain knew better than to listen to. He missed the moments alone spent snogging in dark corners. He missed staring into her big chocloate eyes and the endearing freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose. He missed how her smooth hand fit snuggly in his own. He wondered if she missed him like he missed her. The look she was giving him now said she did. But as he watched her face, the expression started to change. The light in her eyes was dimming and the happy look in them was swiftly fleeting. A saddness filled them now and she turned her gaze away to look at the floor. Harry knew she was hurting. He knew when he broke things off with her that she would be upset, but it didn't occur to him how much it would hurt her. Now he wondered if he did the right thing. He had had this thought several times since he broke up with her. Who was he really protecting? Her he told himself, it's all for her.

"So! How do you like the place, Harry?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the door, beaming.

"It's great, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much. I really appreciate what you've done. And Mr. Weasley, too."

"Don't thank me, thank Ron and Hermione. They are the ones who thought up this little adventure."

"I will. But all the same, thank you. For everything," Harry said, hugging Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed Harry so hard that he thought he would burst. He expected nothing less from her 'Mum-Weasley' bear hugs. He didn't expect the whisper in his ear, "I love you, Harry. You're one of my own."

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back. "Mum."

Harry felt Mrs. Weasley tighten her arms around him (which he would have thought impossible) when she heard what he called her. When she finally released him and he noticed her eyes were very shiney.

"Well, Molly, Ginny, we had better be on our way, let these three get settled," Mr. Weasley said from outside the door. Harry noticed that Ginny looked rather sullen when she heard this, though she didn't let her parents see. When everyone was back in the original part of what had been Harry's room, Harry noticed it had been filled with a table at one end and four comfortable chairs. (The fourth one, Mr. Weasley explained, was for company. Though Harry knew for a fact that non of the Dursleys would be dropping in to see how they were.) The fouth new door was a loo for them to use so they wouldn't have to go into the rest of the house so much. "There is only one thing left to do."

Mr. Weasley turned to an empty stretch of wall. "Pyromortorus!" A hansom brick fireplace appeared in the wall.

"I owled a friend in the Floo Department of the Ministry and had him connect the house so we could visit each other. It only goes to the Burrow, but you shouldn't be going anywhere else anyway."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You and Mrs. Weasely have done so much for me. I don't know how to repay you," Harry confessed humbly.

"It's no bother, Harry," smiled Mr. Weasley, waving his hands through the air as to say it was nothing. "That's what families do. Right?" he asked Harry.

Harry smiled. He had long since thought of the Weasleys as his real family. But to hear them actually say it, he felt like he had come home. "Yeah, that's what families do."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dissapeared with a flash of green flames after hand shakes and hugs all around. Ginny said good-bye to Ron and Hermione, hugging them both. When it was Harry's turn to say his farewell, Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and started to drag him away.

"What are you doing?" demaned Ron.

"I...want to see your room," she replied.

"But you already have!"

"Well, then... I want to show you mine."

"But I've already..."

"Just shut up and come with me!" Hermione said. With a final pull, she forced a blushing Ron through her door and shut it behind them.

When Harry turned back to Ginny, she already had a hand full of Floo Powder and was facing the grate.

"Ginny wait! Aren't you going to say good-bye?" Harry asked, hurt.

"No, Harry. Saying good-bye to you hurts. I have never," she put particular emphasis on this word, "wanted to say good-bye to you." She turned toward the grate and lifted her hand to throw in the powder. Harry grabbed her wrist.

When she truned back around, there were unshed tears shining in her eyes. I caused that! I caused her tears! I made her cry! Harry thouht to himself.

"What do you want, Harry? Please just tell me so that I'm clear."

"I want...I want..." Harry rambled, knowing very well that he wanted her and only her. Her to be in his life, her to hold him when he was down and smile at him everyday and to steal kisses when no one is looking. "I just want you to be happy."

"I was happy, Harry. I was happy with you." With that, she kissed his cheek, threw her powder into the fireplace and vanished in a whirl of green flames.


	3. At the Dursley's

The next few days were very interesting for Harry. He wasn't used to anything good happening at Privet Drive. It took him a few days to get accustom to opening his bedroom door and it not leading to the hallway.

If it took Harry a while to get used to the new living arrangements, it was nothing compared to the Dursleys. On their first morning at Number Four, the trio slept in and ventured downstairs for a late breakfast. They found the Dursleys sitting around the table, already finished with their breakfast. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper, Aunt Petunia was sipping her tea, and Dudley's eyes were glued to his TV. All three of them froze when Harry lead Ron and Hermione in. Dudley pushed back his chair from the table.

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerfully, trying to be polite. She got no response.

Harry, who hadn't expected anything less, went to the refrigerator and started gathering things to make breakfast with. Hermione, realizing the Dursleys weren't going to acknowledge her, went to help Harry. Ron followed.

Once everything was out and ready, Harry and Hermione started cooking. As Hermione turned the sausage in the pan, she heard a whisper from the table.

"Look, Vernon. She's cooking like a normal person," Aunt Petunia hissed, staring at Hermione.

"My parents are Muggles. Dentists," Hermione said, "I know how to do almost everything the Muggle way."

Hermoine was trying to make conversation, and yet again she was ignored. Aunt Petunia snapped her head around and started sipping her tea again, as if she hadn't been spoken to.

Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look. He just shrugged as if to say, "I told you so."

Toward the end of the first week, everything started to settle down. The Dursleys were still not talking to them, but at least the dirty looks had stopped.

Once Ron and Hermione were finally settled in, the fun began. Not only did Fred and George give Ron new products to test, they gave him ammunition.

The Decoy Detonators they had given to Harry made a great distraction and a chance to sneak into Dudley's bedroom and shake a healthy amount of Light's Out Powder into his sheets. That night when Dudley turned out the light and crawled under his comforter, he let out a blood-curdling scream to be heard throughout the neighborhood. He jumped out of his bed and ran hard into his father and mother, who had come to investigate why their son was screaming like he was being tortured.

"Diddy! Darling! What is it? Tell Mummy! Are you ill? What happened, are you hurt?" Aunt Petunia asked hysterically, turning the light on.

"There are bugs or something itchy crawling in my bed! I felt them when I got into bed! They were all over me! Are they still there?" Dudley demanded, spinning around for his mother to check that he was bug free.

Uncle Vernon had tore across the room and ripped back Dudley's covers.

Nothing there but sheets. He looked under the pillows and in the folds of the material. Still nothing.

"Dudders, are you sure? Do you think you may have dreamed it? Only, I don't find anything."

"What! No I didn't dream it! I had just gotten into bed! Look harder!"

Dudley demanded of his father.

They looked and looked but found nothing.

"Do you think it was them?" Aunt Petunia hissed to Vernon, jerking her head toward the open door.

"I don't know. They've been in there all day, since breakfast. But they can't do magic outside that nut house! No, his pajamas must not have been rinsed properly in the wash, that's all. Just have him change and that should do the job," Uncle Vernon replied.

But changing his pajamas didn't help. Neither did putting a new comforter on his bed, or changing his pillows. Every time the lights went out, Dudley would itch in his bed. Twenty minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed silently behind their door as they heard an extremely grumpy Dudley stormed down the hall way, heading down stairs to sleep on the couch.

By the beginning of July, Dudley had been itched out of his bed, his clothes shrunk while he was in them, his shampoo turned his hair rather shocking shades of orange and blue stripes, and his breakfast made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth so that he couldn't talk or eat until well after dinner time. With each incident, Uncle Vernon came up with wilder and wilder

Explanations for them. Harry, Ron and Hermione only left their new loft in Harry's room for meals, so they were never around when these things happened, so Vernon concluded that it wasn't them. In reality, he couldn't stomach the thought of that unnaturalness being used in his house, especially on his son. But all of the freaks were Harry's age, not legal age to be adults, they still couldn't do the 'M' word anyway. He also didn't like that the odds were even and Harry was no longer out numbered.

So he thought. He didn't realize that in his failure to try to get to know Ron and Hermione (those unnatural little freaks!), that they were both of age. They had been using well placed spells to get new Weasley Wizard Wheezes into Dudley's things. They also, with some help from Fred and George, had a new weapon in their front against Dudley. It had come in the last package they had sent.

Dearest Little Brother, Hermione and Harry,

We were thrilled to receive your last letter informing us of the success of our newest products. We are glad you have such an opportunity to test them properly. We have been thinking to ourselves, selves we thought, we've already invented loads of new products for the comical relief of the world, what is left? Well, we tried and tried to envision what we could do to make the honorable calling as prankster more efficient, and that's when we figured it out! Vision! What is the point we asked ourselves, of playing a prank on someone and not be there to see the results! Nothing we answered ourselves. Pointless in the worst way. But then it came to us! Prank-N-Peek! We got the idea from the picture a picture box that Muggles use that Dad was tinkering with at the Burrow. We have enclosed one for you three to test on that lovely cousin of Harry's. Do owl back soon and let us know what you think.

Yours most sincerely in mischief,

Gred and Forge

P.S. To make it work, the incantation is Prankeous and then the victim's name.

When they looked in the bottom of the box. The Prank-N-Peek looked like a small television screen on a stand. They decided to test it that night. Hermione, who had gone along with the comical torture of Dudley a lot easier than either Ron or Harry had expected, snuck into the Dursley's bathroom and slipped a drop of Tingle-Me-Pink, a new Fred and George tester, into Dudley's toothpaste tube. When it came time for bed, Ron, Harry and Hermione gathered around Prank-N-Peek.

"Prankeous, Dudley Dursley" Harry said to the screen.

A small speck of light appeared in the middle of the screen. As it expanded so that it covered the entire surface, Dudley's piggy face came into focus. He was in the kitchen, shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. He had obviously been sneaking sweets into the house again. He swallowed the cake, licked the chocolate from his fingers, and said good night to his parents. As he climbed the stairs, Ron scooted to the edge of his seat. Dudley walked into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and smeared it with toothpaste. He brushed away as Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. Once Dudley was finished rinsing out his mouth, he smiled at himself in the mirror. His scream drowned out the screech of mirth that came from Hermione. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came running upstairs. They had unfortunately become accustom to unusual thing happening to Dudley lately.

"What happened, Diddy, Darling?" Aunt Petunia asked, rushing to hug Dudley.

"My teeth! Look at my teeth!"

When Dudley opened his mouth, Uncle Vernon let out a few choice words.

"What the ruddy hell happened? What is all over your teeth?"

"I have no idea, I just brushed my teeth and they turned pink!"

In their room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing so hard that tears were now running down their cheeks.

"What did you eat, Diddy? Did you eat something this color? A sweet maybe? You can tell Mummy, I won't be mad."

"No I didn't eat a sweet! I you haven't let me eat one in forever! It was those freaks, you know it is!" Dudley yelled.

Uncle Vernon had a dangerous look on his face. Harry could tell that he was having an internal struggle. He wanted punishment for what had happened to his son. However, he didn't like the thought of confronting three people who could do who-knows-what to him. He had known for a while that Dudley's incidents were no accidents, but he tried to avoid the freaks at all costs. But something had to be done.

Harry saw Uncle Vernon coming and hid the Prank-N-Peek. He got to the door just about the time that Vernon started to pound on it. Harry swung it open to reveal his uncle's purple, shaking face.

"What did you do to my son?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"I haven't done anything. Why do you ask?" Harry loved making his uncle mad, especially when he was too scared to do anything about it.

"You know bloody well what happened to Dudley. And I know that you had something to do with it. You aren't supposed to do that...stuff outside that mad house until you are seventeen and you know it. So you just dug yourself into a hole. I know that you used it on him, you have been for weeks! But now you've gone too far!"

Vernon charged into the room, looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, amused.

"I'm going to wait until you get one of those bloody birds like last time you used that unnaturalness in my house! I can't wait to read that letter," he replied with a smile. He was now turning round on the spot, looking at the changes that had been made in the room. "And you can say good bye to this monstrosity," he said, waving his hand around the room. "Now, you're out of here!"

"Actually, if you're waiting for a letter about me using under age magic, you'll be sorely disappointed," Harry said cheerfully, Ron and Hermione on either side of him, pointing their wands at Vernon. "You see, I may not be seventeen, but they both are. Now, I suggest you leave my room, and take your son to a dentist tomorrow."

Harry, Ron and Hermione started advancing on Vernon, who proceeded to turn and walked swiftly toward the door.

"This isn't over, boy!" he snarled.

"Oh, I think it is. Good night!" Harry said in a fake pleasant voice and shut the door in his uncle's stunned face.

The next morning, Aunt Petunia called Dudley's dentist in London and made an emergency appointment. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the kitchen having a late breakfast when the Dursleys came in. Dudley's teeth had been cleaned back to normal, but the looks that were shot towards the dining room table said that the Dursleys hadn't yet forgotten about the previous night. After staring daggers at Harry and his friends, Aunt Petunia picked up her conversation like nothing had happened.

"Like I was saying, I think that the dentist did such a good job on Diddy that I may make an appointment myself," Aunt Petunia said haughtily.

"Make me one too Petunia. I liked the man. Did his job, and no funny questions," commented Uncle Vernon.

"He has a daughter about Dudley's age, did you know? He told me while he was working on Diddy that she is the top of her class at her private school in Scotland. She sounds like a lovely girl," Petunia said, as if that settled the matter.

"What was the bloke's name again? Gardener wasn't it?"

"Granger. William Granger. He and his wife Carol practice together. She's a dentist too."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione was smiling widely, and evil smile.

"What did you say that name was?" she asked the Dursleys.

Aunt Petunia looked at Hermione like she was a puddle of mud on her spotless floor.

"I believe that Hermione asked you a question," Harry said, standing up.

Aunt Petunia looked at Vernon for support. He was turning purple and he was breathing huffily through his nose.

Hermione asked again, "What was that name?"

"Granger," spat Petunia. "William Granger. A nice normal man married to a normal woman who has a very respectable dentistry practice and has a lovely daughter!"

"Really?" Hermione asked pleasantly. She turned to Harry and Ron. "Did you hear that? My father is normal and my mother is normal and I'm a lovely girl. I had no idea they liked me so much," she said, indicating the Dursleys.

It took them a second to realize what she had said. Vernon's face turned ghastly shade of green at an alarming rate, Petunia fainted cold and Dudley ran to the sink and started gagging and spitting into it.

With a smile, she stood up from the table, grabbed her plate, walked to the dishwasher and put it in. When she walked back by the Dursleys to go back upstairs she stopped.

"By the way," she said in a sugary-sweet voice, "my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley," she indicated Ron. Maybe if you had listened to me before when I tried to make conversation, this wouldn't have come as such a nasty shock." She turned to the boys. "I think it's time to work on some homework. I wouldn't want to loose my class ranking," she said, winking at them.

She turned on her heel and started gracefully up the stairs. Ron and Harry followed, leaving their plates on the table, snickering.

Once they were all back in Harry's room, Ron and Harry exploded with laughter.

"That was brilliant, Hermione! I'll never forget the looks on their faces!"

"Well, it serves them right," Hermione replied in a dignified voice.

"Honestly. I told them that my parents were Muggle dentists! Anyway, we really need to get to work."

Each of them grabbed a book and sat down in a chair. Hermione had Hogwarts: A History, Ron had The Four Founders, and Harry was flipping through a tomb entitled United They Stood, Divided They Fell. Since they had arrived at Privet Drive, they had been poring through books about the four founders of Hogwarts. They were looking for anything that Voldemort may have used as a Horcrux. Hermione had produced these books from her trunk the morning after they she and Ron had come to stay. She had cleverly transfigured a few pieces of parchment to look like the books and placed them on the shelves in the library and stowed the real books away in her trunk.

"It was for the greater good," she had protested, red faced, when Ron and Harry teased her about taking the books. "Besides, she'll have them back when term starts. Ginny said she'd return them for me."

The three sat a rummaged their books through the morning and into the late afternoon. Not wanting to disrupt their quiet search, Hermione, who had long since mastered magic without incantation, summoned them some sandwich makings from the kitchen. Screams from downstairs announced their arrival. After a silent lunch, Hermione checked the time.

"Goodness!" she said, her voice ringing in the concentrated quiet. "Ginny will be here any minute!"

Harry's head snapped up. He hadn't seen Ginny in weeks and he had thought of her often, so had the monster in him. Ron would surely murder him if he knew the things that the monster thought.

"Ginny's coming over?" Harry asked, trying to sound off hand.

"Yes. She should be here any minute. She's spending the night."

Harry's heart jumped to his throat. "Hmmm," he said, trying to act as if he didn't care. He wasn't fooling anyone.

However, Harry didn't have a chance to notice the unbelieving smirks on his friends' faces. The fireplace behind them suddenly erupted in green flames and a fiery red head appeared with an over-night bag over her shoulder.

"Ginny! We were just talking about you," Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"Really? Nothing too bad I hope," she said, looking at Harry.

"Just horrible things, really," Ron said as he walked over to hug his sister. "We were saying what a dreadfully wretched girl you are. Just horrid."

Harry was standing by his chair, resisting the urge to run to Ginny, but only just. She looked very pretty in a pair of faded jeans a fitted shirt and her long hair flowing down her back. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hello, Harry," she said politely.

"Hi, Gin. How are you?"

"Well, thanks. How are you?"

"Good."

"Why don't we take your stuff to my room, Ginny?" Hermione suggested after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Ok," Ginny said, still looking at Harry. Harry couldn't read her expression. She didn't look mad or hurt or anything that Harry could pick up on at all. She almost looked searching, but he couldn't be sure.

Once the girls had closed themselves in Hermione's room, Ron turned to

Harry.

"Why don't you just tell her you're sorry and that you went mad for a while but now you're miserable? You know she'd take you back. She's waited years to be with you, you know.

"What? I...I don't...I can't...she..." Harry stammered. He couldn't exactly argue with what Ron said because it was what he himself had been thinking for over a month. Ron was looking at him expectantly. "She'll be a target with me," Harry said finally. "I can't do that to her. Maybe when everything calms down and Voldemort's gone. If I'm still alive that is." Harry added as an after thought.

"Look, Mate, she's my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt anymore than you do. But, she can handle herself. You know she can. And you're my best mate. I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. To any of us. I can't imagine having all of the pressure you have. But you deserve to be happy and so does Ginny. And the only way you're going to be that way is with each other."

Harry was flabbergasted. Ron, who was totally oblivious to things of this nature, seemed to be channeling Harry's own thoughts and feeding them back to him. He was right of course.

For the rest of the night Harry and Ron played chess while giggles and

Shrieks of laughter could be heard from Hermione's room.

After everyone went to bed, Harry lay awake. All he could see was her face; all he could hear was her laughter. Why did Voldemort have to make everyone around him a target? Why did he have to use the people closest to Harry against him? Harry dwelled on this thought so long, he couldn't lay still. He got out of bed, clad only in his pajama pants, and headed to the loo.

He crossed to the door and collided hard with something.

"Ouch!"

It was Ginny.

Reaching out instinctively, he grabbed her before she fell. He had her drawn up to his chest before either one realized what was happening.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You scared me half to death! What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Ginny sighed into Harry's chest.

Harry was suddenly conscious of the fact that he still had Ginny wrapped tightly in his arms and the fact that he was bare-chested. But she felt warm against him and he didn't favor the thought of letting go of her just yet. He could smell the light, sweet scent of her soft hair. Ginny, too, must have realized this because she suddenly stiffened and pulled back from him.

"Well...um..." she stuttered.

Harry could tell she was blushing, even though he couldn't see her in the dark. She always blushes when she stutters. Suddenly the monster in Harry started to stir. Thoughts danced around in his head of things that one could do in this situation. He and Ginny were alone, it was dark, and everyone else was asleep... Good Harry was fighting with monster within and had unconsciously taken a step closer to Ginny when they heard a voice.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered from her room. "Ginny? Where are you?"

"I'll be right there, Hermione," Ginny whispered back. "Well, I better get back in there before she decides to come looking for me," she whispered to Harry. "Good night."

"Night, Gin," Harry whispered back, disappointed.

They tried to pass each other, Harry into the loo and Ginny out, but as they were still in the doorway, they bumped into each other again.

"Excuse me," Ginny whispered.

"Sorry," Harry whispered back.

Harry felt her brush past him into the other room. He hugged himself, as if trying to hold onto the very essence of her. Harry turned and headed back to his room, not even going into the bathroom. He lay awake for the rest of what proved to be a long and restless night, never to know that in the room across the hall, a petit redhead with a tear in her eye was doing the same.


	4. At The Burrow

Disclaimer: Still haven't found enough money to buy the rights, so until i do J.K. still owns Harry.

A/N: Here is another chap to our story , had a little bit of trouble writting it but here it is. Oh by the way please review, we really would like to know what everyone thinks of our story.

**At The Burrow**

Tap tap tap. Harry stirred in his bed. Tap tap tap. Harry groped in the dark for his glasses. He could just make out something hovering outside his window. Turning on the light, Harry realized that it was Hedwig tapping on the window in the rain. He quickly opened the window, feeling guilty that he forgot to do so before he went to sleep. Hedwig flew in and landed with grace on his desk, holding out her leg, sprinkling water dropplets around her. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot ,"Harry said in a small voice as he removed the letter from her leg.

Hedwig clipped him lightly on the shoulder when she was relieved of her letter, letting him know she wasn't mad, but slightly aggitated. She flew up to her cage and started grooming her wet feathers. Harry turned his letter over and recognized the neat hand writting of Mrs. Weasley.

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday, Dear. You're finally of age! Arthur and I are ever so proud of you. I can hardly believe that the quiet little boy at King's Cross and the hansome young man whom I am writting to are the one in the same. Ginny will be round about midday to collect you, Ron and Hermione for your birthday party at the Burrow. We will give you your gift there. Happy birthday again, Dear.

With love always,

Mum Weasley

Harry looked at his clock. 12:03. He had forgotten it was his birthday. He re-read the letter and set it down on his desk. He was of age at last. He sat down on his bed as this sank in. I'm of age! He picked up his wand off of his desk and pointed it at Hedwig.

"Siccus!" he said. A soft, warm light wafted from the tip of his wand and surrounded Hedwig. When it faded, she was completely dry. She hooted dolefully at him.

Harry stared at the window, holding his breath. Nothing happened. He waited a minute longer. No Ministry owl came swooping in to tell him that he had broken any rules or Secrecy Acts.

Harry couldn't remember how long it had been since he had felt this truely happy. He was of age, an adult. Soon, in mere days, he would be leaving the Dursley's forever. This thought made him want to run and scream for joy at the top of his lungs. He intertained thoughts of waking up the Dursley's with a magical display, but he thougt better of it. Save it for later, he thought to himself. Instead, he contented himself with casting a Water Shield Charm around his now completely open window and let the sound of the rain lull him to a peaceful sleep.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging Harry when he emerged from his room later that morning. She had a lovely breakfast set up in their sitting room. "You're finally of age! Have you done any magic?"

"A little," Harry replied, sleepily.

"Happy Birthday, Mate," Ron said, extending a hand.

"Thanks," Harry said, shaking it. "Breakfast smells good."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "It's been nearly impossible to keep Ron out of it until you got up."

"I'm a growing boy, I mean man, and I need food! What's wrong with that?"

"The problem with that is that you eat everything in sight!" replied Hermione, giggling. "And this is for Harry's birthday, it wouldn't do for you to have eaten it all before he got up!"

"I wouldn't have eaten it all," Ron said in a little voice, blushing slightly.

After the great breakfast, of which Harry noticed that Ron watched Hermione a lot and took great care not to eat too much, the three prepared to leave for the Burrow.

Harry could hear Ginny's voice coming from the sitting room. He could hear her giggling with Hermione, picture her eyes dancing and her cheeks flushing with glee...

"Harry, are you ready?"

Ron was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah..I'm all set," Harry answered distractedly.

Ron gave him a knowing smile and lead the way out of the room. Harry followed reluctantly. He wanted to see Ginny, but seeing her broke his heart. He realized that hers was breaking as well.

"Hello, Harry," she said politely.

"Hi, Gin. How are you?"

"Well, thanks. You?"

"Good. Really good."

Liar. Harry thought to himself. Be honest. You're miserable!

"Well, we better be going. Mum is expecting us," Ginny said, finally prising her eyes off of Harry.

Within five minutes, all four had been swept through the maze of grates that was the Floo Network and were standing around the kitchen of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had made a fuss about how skinny and under-fed Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked, and with in another five minutes, there were heaping plates placed before each of them. Ron, who still felt as if he might perish after his small breakfast, was well into his second plate before the others were even half finished.

Ginny gitting up to put her plate in the sink, bent down and whispered to Hermione "I hope you don't mind doing a lot of cooking," and walked on.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

However, Ginny just gave her a knowing smile and disappeared upstairs. Hermione sat mouthing wordlessly, like a fish out of water.

"Whas wong Her-mon-y?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, blushing furiously. She promptly finished cleared her plate and joined Ginny upstairs.

Harry and Ron filled their time that afternoon before the party flying around the Burrow. Harry knew that of all the things he would miss at Hogwarts, Quidditch would be the one he would miss most. He enjoyed flying around with Ron, tossing a Muggle soccar ball that Mr. Weasley had given them, but it wasn't the same as a real game.

As they flew around the house, Harry passed by Ginny's window. She was sitting on her bed with Hermione's arm around her. She was crying. A pain seared deep in Harry's chest, he thought he would be sick. He couldn't stand the sight of her beautiful, spirited, chocolate brown eyes shedding tears. He had a strong urge to go to her, to hold her, to tell her that everything would be alright, do anything to make the tears stop.

WHACK!

Harry was knocked out of his reverie by a smart hit to the face with the soccar ball that nearly unseated him.

"Sorry, Harry!" Ron said, flying up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, rubbing the red spot on his face. "I just wasn't paying attention, that's all."

Ron looked from Harry to the window.

"Harry, I understand why you did what you did, otherwise you would already be dead for hurting my sister. But you know that telling her that you can't be together won't stop her from loving you. She's a Weasley. And once a Weasley sets their sights on someone, they're hooked for good," Ron said in a solemn voice, staring through the window himself. Harry had a suspicion that it wasn't the same girl he was concentrating his sights on.

"Boys! Boys! It's time for the party! Come inside and get washed up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the ground.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had really out done themselves on Harry's party. The whole Burrow was decorated, there was tons of Mrs. Weasley's delecious cooking, gifts, a cake and even Bill and Fleur got to stop by. They didn't get to stay very long as their wedding was in five days and they still had much to do.

When it came time for gifts, Hermione stepped up first. She gave Harry a very old, tattered book called Ancient Magic a Ways to Reverse It. Next, Ron gave Harry refills for his broom servicing kit. Bill and Fleur had left a card that contained four tickets to a Quidditch game of Harry's coice. Harry was trying not to think about why he had been given four tickets when he heard his name being called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry, you know how much Arthur and I care about you. You're like a son to us. And we just wanted to show you how much we love you."

With that, she waved her hand toward the wall. Harry's eyes watered ever so slightly when he saw what she had done. There was now a Harry Hand on the Weasley family clock.

Harry laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His brain just would not shut down, thoughts of Ginny and the journey he had ahead, leaving the Dursleys, Godric's Hollow, invaded his thoughts tonight. Frustrated and tired Harry rolled over and slammed his face into the pillow. He closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep, but sleep didn't come. Harry gave a frustrated sigh and got out of bed, pulled on his trainers and quietly crept to the closet. He opened the door slowly and grabbed his firebolt. And with broom in hand Harry quietly exited the room.

The Burrow was quiet, everyone was peacefully sleeping. So Harry navigated thought the house, careful not make to much noise; just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean he had to ruin everyone else's night. Harry was thinking about how great it would be to be up in the air when he caught sight of Ginny's door. He stopped, entranced by it, as he stared that empty feeling begin to well up in him again. His heart quietly ached for Ginny. He place his hand on the door and wished he could open it and run to her and hold her the rest of the night. But he couldn't, Voldemort made sure of that. Why does he always have to take everything I love away from me, Harry said to himself. Without thinking, Harry grabbed the door knob, but he caught himself. No I can't. I have to protect her. And with that last thought he quietly walked down the stairs and outside.

Perfect night for a fly, Harry said to himself. The night was cool and there was a slight breeze. Harry threw the his firebolt over his shoulder and walked slowly to the mock Quidditch pitch that the twins and Ron had set up. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see a small figure sitting on a bench next to the field. His reverie was broken by the sound of his name.

"Harry?"

He turn around and found the last person he needed to see at this point in time, Ginny Weasley. Harry just stood there and stared at her, the way the moon light reflected off of her skin made Harry's heart skip a beat. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now.

"Harry? Why are staring at me?" Ginny said, blushing.She already knew the answer.

"Huh?...Oh, sorry", Harry stammered, "What are doing out here? Couldn't sleep?" he added quickly, trying to change the subject.

"No, you ?" Ginny replied.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind," Harry said in a sad tone, "Just thought I'd take a quick fly to get my mind off things." An awkward silence followed.

"I miss you," Ginny said quietly, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"I miss you, too," was all that Harry could say, emptiness welling up inside him again.

"Then why? Why can't we be together?" Ginny cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"You know why," Harry said turning his head away from her. He just could not take seeing her hurt so much. He couldn't take he knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

"I don't care. I can take care of myself," Ginny said while getting up and walking toward Harry, tears rolling down her face.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to Ginny and grabbed her. He couldn't take seeing her like this, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Then he pulled his head back.

" I care, I don't know if i could forgive myself if he ever got a hold of you."

He looked down at her, her face tear-streaked and shining in the moonlight. He wiped off a stray tear off of her cheek and sighed.

"I never meant to..."

But his words where cut off by the feel of Ginny's lips against his. Harry then did something extremely stupid, he kissed her back.

The kiss was heaven. Something inside him exploded. How could he have ever let her go? This just feels so right, he thought to himself. He deepened the kiss and all thoughts of what might lie ahead vanished as he held the woman he loved. When his self-control finally caught up with him, thoughts of what might happen to Ginny if he took this any further invaded his mind. He pulled away quickly and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, but we can't."

With those words he let go of her and broke into a run. After a few paces, he got on his broom and kick off from the ground. He couldn't help but feel guilty for how he just left Ginny, but he had to get out of there before it went to far. He had planned to stay at the Burrow for a few days after the wedding, but as he flew he came to the conclusion that the only way to keep away from Ginny would be to leave the Burrow. After the wedding he would return to Privet Drive to protect Ginny.

Hours later, Harry landed on the ground. He didn't know exactly how long he had been flying, but he could see the sun rising in the east. He headed toward the room he was sharing with Ron, Firebolt over his shoulder, to try and get some sleep that he knew would not come.

After his broom was tucked safely back in the closet, Harry pulled back the covers to get into bed. On his pillow was a small package with a note laying on top. He recognized Ginny's dainty handwriting at once.

Dear Harry,

You have made it clear that you think you can't be with me. I am trying to undersand that. But try to understand that no matter how long you push me away, I will still be here and I will still love you. I bought these for you when we were together, but never had a chance to give them to you. Perhaps you and Ron can use them. Happy Birthday.

Yours in love forever,

Your Ginny

Harry unwrapped the package and out fell two small square mirrors and a note. These are two-way mirrors, like Sirius and your dad had. Have fun.

Harry just stood there and stared at Ginny's letter and the mirror, a single tear running silently down his face.


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: In a perfect world i would own the rights, but this is not a perfect world.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update, the combination of school and work have just gotten in the way. But fear not we are on track now and should have yet another Chapter up by weeks end. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others simply because i wanted to get something out for everyone to read. Also reviewing will motivate us to update faster.

**The Wedding**

The next few days went by quickly for Harry. Bill and Fleur's wedding was set to be on August 4 at 2:00 p.m. at the Burrow and there was plenty to do in preparation. The Burrow had to be scoured, the lawn perfect, the flowers, the cake, the food, the music, the dress... It was all enough to make Harry's head spin. The one upside to all the chaos was there was little time to think of anything else.

However, every time Harry took a second to breathe and every time he closed his eyes, there she was. When he turned the corner, there she was. When he ate dinner, there she was. Harry could not escape. Nor did he want to when he actually let himself think about it.

The day before the wedding was nothing short of hectic. Charlie, the best man, was to arrive around noon. Beatrice, Fleur's best friend and Matron of Honor, was to arrive with Gabrielle, around 4:30, just in time for the rehearsal and dinner. Ron had out grown his dress robes yet again ("I can't help I'm tall!"), Ginny tripped over a box of decorations and toppled head first down a flight of stairs ("Why is it me who always falls down the bloody stairs!"), and Hermione had accidentally washed her hair with one of the joke shampoos from the twins (Urgh! Those two! I'll kill them!").

If everyone else was frantic, it was nothing compared to Fleur. She spent the day running around the Burrow, snapping at people at random, checking and rechecking schedules, and crying for no other reason than "All zis stress!" When this happened Mrs. Weasley would stop what she was doing, tell Fleur it was all going to be ok, and wrap her arms around her. What Fleur couldn't see was that, while Mrs. Weasley was hugging her, she was also rolling her eyes and mouthing to herself, "One more day. Just one more day."

Once everyone had finally arrived and got settled in, the rehearsal started. Ginny sat in the back row of chairs and watched. Harry sat at the window in Ron's room and watched Ginny. It was easier to watch from a distance, he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't look like she was hurting now, however. She seemed to be shaking in suppressed giggles.

The second run-through of the ceremony was about to start. As Harry watched, Fleur gave Ginny a hug and Ginny gave Fleur something small that Harry couldn't see. As Bill said his vows, Fleur pulled something red out of her pocket.

"Harry, have you seen a red tube of lip balm around? We brought some for Bill."

Harry turned with a start. The twins were standing in the doorway wearing identical evil grins.

"No, I don't think I have, but Fleur had something red just now. Maybe that's what you're looking for."

They rushed to the window and stared down at the back lawn. Fleur was saying her vows now.

"Just what are we watching for?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Well, if it's what we think it is, it's our newest product. But we'll have to wait until she kisses Bill to see if it is or not," said Fred.

"I just wonder where she got it if it is it," said George.

"I saw Ginny give her something small before. But I couldn't tell from here what it was."

"Why that little…." began Fred.

"Shhhhh," hissed George. "This could get interesting!"

The three of them looked on as the Minister told Bill he could kiss his bride and Bill leaned in to kiss Fleur. After a few long seconds, they tried to pull apart, but couldn't. All Harry and the twins could see was two people awkwardly locked at the lips.

"Brilliant! It works!" exclaimed George.

"What just happened? What works?"

"Harry, my boy, that would be our newest product in the Snog Series, the Lip Locker," said Fred.

"Guaranteed to keep lovers together!" finished George, winking at Harry.

"I wonder how Ginny got hold of it?"

"I don't know, but she is our sister!"

"Well, Harry," said Fred, "We're off!"

"Where are you going? They're still stuck!"

"Well, Harry, that is where in lies the problem…"

"We haven't made an antidote as of yet."

"So, are you saying that Bill and Fleur will be stuck that way!"

"Not too long," said George. "It will wear off eventually. But we just don't have an _immediate_ solution."

Harry turned toward the window and watched as the couple tried in vain to walk back down the aisle while keeping their balance. He promptly heard two pops behind him and knew that the twins had just disparate. Harry turned his gaze to Ginny, who was red-faced from suppressed laughter. Harry rolled over onto his bed and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Ginny turning swiftly to dreams.

Harry woke to sounds of hysterical shrieking echoing throughout the Burrow. _Poor Bill, _he thought. Harry sat up on his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. As he headed down stairs, he passed the room that Fleur was getting ready in. By all of the high-pitched shouting from inside, he induced that Fleur's dress was too loose because she refused to eat and had been refusing for the past two days. Harry didn't know if this was from nerves or vanity. He suspected a little of both. Although this shouldn't be funny, Harry found it rather amusing.

As Harry descended the stairs, still laughing to himself, he passed the third-floor bathroom. Ginny was just visible through the cracked door. Harry turned to make sure he was alone in the stairwell, and took a step closer. Ginny was wrapped in a towel and she was brushing her hair in the mirror. Harry stood, rooted to the spot. His monster was beginning to get very hard to ignore.

Mrs. Weasley's voice came from downstairs, causing Harry to jump.

"Ginny, are you almost ready? Your breakfast is getting cold! Wake Ron and Harry before you come down."

Harry bolted downstairs to keep from being discovered. He knew Ginny, no matter how much she cared for him, wouldn't appreciate his spying on her.

The morning and afternoon flew by with much of the same screeching that had woken Harry and before he knew it, it was time for the wedding.

Just before Ron and Harry left their room to go to the ceremony, Ron took a deep breath.

"I'm glad it's time and it's almost over! I don't think I could stand anymore screaming and whining! It's enough to make a man go mental! And my poor brother has got to live with that for the rest of his life!"

Harry chuckled to himself as they headed to the back lawn. He distinctly remembered a time when Ron would hear no wrong against Fleur.

Harry was seated with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the front row on Bill's side. Ginny was next to Mrs. Weasley, who was finally starting to let her emotions get the best of her.

The ceremony started as the Minister asked everyone to be seated. Harry listened as the Minister talked about the joys and responsibilities of marriage. Not so bad in his opinion. He found himself wishing for the day when the war would be over and if by some miracle he lived through, he would ask Ginny to marry him, if she would still have him. He did miss her. He loved her. Being here, at this wedding, watching as two people pledged their lives to each other made him realize that what he felt for Ginny is real, true love. _Part of loving someone is protecting them_. So he would keep her out of harm's way by keeping her away from him as much as possible. But as Bill began his vows to Fleur, Harry couldn't help but picture himself saying them to Ginny.

"Bill, repeat after me," the minister said to Bill. "I Bilius, take thee, Fleur..."

"I Bilius, take thee, Fleur..."

"I Harry, take thee, Ginny..." Harry repeated softly to himself, and continued as Bill did.

"To be my wife...

"To have and to hold from this day forward...

"To be a shelter in through the storms...

"To comfort you in times of need and worry...

"To be your rock upon which you stand...

"To be the hand for which you reach in the dark...

"Until the end of time, we shall never be apart."

The minister turned slightly toward Bill. "Have you her ring?"

Bill turned to Charlie, who was pulling a satin ring box from this pocket. He handed it to his brother with a smile. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Charlie's eyes were a little watery. Harry watched as Bill took the ring from the box and placed it on Fleur's trembling hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," continued the minister.

"With this ring, I thee wed," repeated Bill, smiling broadly.

"With this wish, I thee wed," Harry whispered to himself, imagining himself slipping a sparkling ring onto Ginny's soft hand.

As the minister began Fleur's vows, Harry noticed a single tear slip slowly down Bill's cheek. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself, despite the unfairness of it. Bill's tear was for love celebrated, and the one that crept down his own cheek was for love hidden away. He closed his eyes and a warm feeling washed over him.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny watched as her brother said his vows to Fleur. She was happy that her brother found someone to make him happy. She was a little sad that her big brother had a new favorite girl. But she had grown to tolerate and even began to like Fleur. So she wasn't all that upset. She was gaining a sister. Sister. She guessed that was what Harry thought of her now. Back to Ron's little sister. She wondered whether he would ever see her the way she saw him. She looked over at him, seated beside Ron, just three chairs down. He was watching Bill and Fleur with rapt attention. His lips seemed to be moving, or maybe it was just the light. She still loved him and knew she always would. Forever. As Bill slipped the ring on Fleur's finger, Ginny couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. When would she and Harry have their day. She knew one thing, no matter how long it took for this war to end, she would wait for Harry. She would wait until Harry thought it was safe again and she would make him fall in love with her, make him see how much she loved him.

Fleur was beginning her vows now. The were the same as Bill's, but they were still beautiful and heartfelt. She pictured Harry's face and repeated after Fleur in a soft whisper.

", And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with zees ring, I zee wed."

"And with this wish, I thee wed," Ginny said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"By the power instilled in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister announced. Everyone cheered as Bill pulled his new bride into his arms. Ginny closed her eyes and remembered the first kiss she shared with Harry. She could almost feel a warm sensation sweep through her. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry, trying to catch his eye, but his eyes were closed. She wandered what he was thinking, but her musings were interrupted as the new couple was announced and made their way back down the aisle.

In the Department of Magical Records, an ancient quill sprang up on a new, crisp piece of parchment and began to scurry across it.

**4th August, 1997**  
_ Marriage Ceremony  
Bilius Weasley  
Fleur Delecour_  
** 4th August, 1997**  
_ Marriage Ceremony  
Harry Potter  
Ginerva Weasley_


	6. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

A/N: Thanks eveyone for all of the reviews. Can't tell you how good it feels to have people actually like our story. And to eveeryone who asked. No, they do not know they are married yet. One of them finds out this chapter, but I will let you read to find out who. Please review , this chapter was bit hard to write and we would like to know what everyone thinks. Well, enough of me rambling , here'e the next installment.

**Unexpected Surprise  
**

The reception followed immediately after the wedding. All of the chairs and decorations had been cleared away and were replaced by beautifully decorated round tables. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself with the food with beautiful dishes and desserts and perfect dinner settings. The wedding cake was set on a magnificent table with a fountain of champagne in the middle and white roses all around. There were diamond-incrusted candles floating around the whole of the lawn, illuminating Fleur's shimmering gown.

After Bill and Fleur toasted and cut their cake, it was time for the couple's first dance. As the music started and Bill took Fleur's hand, leading her to the middle of the yard, Harry caught Ginny's eye. She smiled shyly at him. Harry felt that she somehow looked different, there was a glow about her. He felt himself walking toward her and before he knew it, he had reached for her hand, lead her to an unoccupied spot in the middle of the yard, and placed his hand on her waist. She came willingly and showed no objection to dancing. As they swayed back and forth in time with the entrancing music, they found themselves getting closer and closer. Ginny wrapped both of her arms around Harry's neck and he in turn slid both of his tightly around her waist. Ginny's intoxicating smell surrounded Harry, he felt as if he were breathing her in. They danced all night like this, through all of the songs, they never separated. By the end of the evening, Harry felt as though they had never been apart. Her smile, the one she smiled for Harry, was back, as was the sparkle in her eyes that she only had when she looked at him.

All too soon, the reception was over and it was time to go back to Number Four. Harry was very reluctant to say good-bye to Ginny, he simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. After a rather forceful tug from Ron, Harry finally let go of Ginny and headed upstairs to get his things.

"Ginny, Dear, what's wrong? You look down," said Mrs. Weasley, who had just came into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just gets lonely here with everyone gone. Bill and Fleur have left for their honeymoon, Charlie and the twins are gone, and so is Ron."

"Well, why don't you go with Hermione, Ron and Harry? I'm sure that they won't mind. Hermione could always magic you in a cot. Why don't you go and ask them."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother. "The wedding was beautiful. You did such a good job, everything was wonderful."

"Thank you, Dear. Now go get your things packed."

Twenty minutes later, good-bye's were said and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were back at Privet Drive and everyone was preparing for bed.

Harry lay awake, the last few hours replaying in his head. Eyes open or closed, all he saw was Ginny's angelic face in soft candle light. He could almost feel her petite frame in his arms, feel her arms around his neck, hear the music playing…

Harry was brought suddenly out of his state of pleasant contemplation by a soft knock on his door.

"Harry?" a soft, sweet voice whispered.

Harry quickly crossed his room and opened the door.

"Ginny?" he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," she whispered back, "I just felt like I should be in here with you."

Harry moved aside to let her in the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Harry, I can't get you out of my head. I'm trying, really I am, but I can't. I love you. I can't let you go."

"I know, Ginny. I'm sorry. I've been a real prat. I love you, too. I can't go a day without thinking of you, I can't even close my eyes without seeing your face."

Harry felt Ginny's hand slip into his, pulling him to her. It was dark in Harry's room except for a soft glow coming through the window from the street lights below. Ginny's eyes were locked on Harry, and his on her. Harry bent in and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too."

Harry picked up his wand off of his bedside table and pointed it at the door.

"_Silencio."_

(Ginny's POV)

"Morning, Beautiful," Harry whispered, kissing Ginny lightly.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared into Harry's. He looked shy and happy, his dark hair unruly, smiling broadly.

"Morning," she smiled back.

They just laid there, staring at each other, neither knowing what else to say. After a full five minutes of just studying each other in awkward silence, Harry finally stirred.

"I need to go to the loo," Harry whispered, blushing slightly.

"Well, then go," Ginny replied, trying not to giggle at the embarrassed look on Harry's face.

Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and climbed awkwardly out of the bed, pulled on his pants quickly, and hurried out the door, blushing furiously.

Ginny lay back and closed her eyes, thinking about the previous evening. _Tap tap tap _ Ginny opened her eyes and stared around the room, looking for the source of the noise. _Tap tap tap _A rather annoyed-looking owl was tapping impatiently on the window. Ginny, pulling on one of Harry's jumpers and her night shorts, opened the window and removed the letter from the owl's leg. The owl gave her a rather reproachful look, hooted haughtily, and flew swiftly out the window. She turned the letter over and gasped. It was addressed to Harry and Ginny Potter. She shook her head, surely there was a mistake. She unfolded and carefully read the letter.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

Congratulations! Our records show that the two of you were married yesterday, August the fourth at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley. Enclosed, please find your Certificate of Marriage and receipt for five galleons deposited into the Potter vault in Gringotts, compliments of the Ministry of Magic. Congratulations again and may you have many years of happiness before you.

Yours most sincerely,

Caspian Pevensie

Head of the Department of Magical Records

Ginny re-read the letter three times to make sure she had not misread it. _Married? _ She didn't understand. She had whispered vows to herself, but that in no way should have made them married. _This is all my fault! What will Harry think? What will he say? _

However, Ginny didn't have much time to react, she heard the sound of the loo door close and footsteps coming her way. She quickly shoved the letter inside the cover of a book that was sitting on Harry's desk just before he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Harry said back.

"So.."

"Yeah…"

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked, unsurely.

"I don't know…."

However, Harry didn't have a chance to finish because, at that moment, Ron barged into his room, like so many other mornings before.

"Harry, do you want to play some chess? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Harry and Ginny froze. For a full minute, the only sound was Ron's angry huffing.

"WELL!" Ron demanded, advancing toward Harry.

Harry stuttered incoherently while backing quickly away from Ginny's lividly angry big brother.

"No, Ron!" screamed Ginny.

"What's going on in here," Hermione asked, wide-eyed from the doorway. It didn't take her long to correctly assess the situation.

Ginny looked desperately at her best friend, mutely begging for her help.

Hermione rushed forward and grabbed Ron by the arm and forced him to turn and look at her.

"What are you doing!"

"He… they… she's…. he bloody well just shagged my sister! I'm going to kill him!" he shot back, making another attempt to get at Harry.

"What are you talking about? Ginny spent the night in my room last night. She just left a minute ago to go to the loo."

"What! Then why is she wearing Harry's jumper? Why is she in his room with the door shut?"

"I have no idea," said Hermione calmly, "but why don't you ask them instead of jumping to _that _conclusion about your best friend and your little sister."

Ron took a deep breath. "Ok, what are you doing in Harry's room?" he asked in a very dangerous voice.

"I wanted to apologize to Ginny for how I've been acting," Harry said quickly. Everyone turned to look at him. Ron still wasn't convinced.

Harry looked at Ginny for support.

"Yeah, I went to the loo and when I was coming out, Harry asked me if he could talk to me. But we had just got in here when you came barging in," Ginny shot back, trying to sound aggravated instead of scared.

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing his jumper!" Ron snapped at Ginny, eyeing Harry closely.

"It was in the loo and I was cold. I didn't think he would mind," she said calmly.

Hermione, trying to make peace, said, "See, Ron. Nothing happened. Now, let's go get some breakfast and let Harry finish apologizing."

"Fine," Ron said reluctantly. "But I'm keeping my eye on you two," he said as he walked out the door.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny. "I want to know what's going on when I get back!" she whispered dangerously. "And by the way you two should really learn to lock the door."

After the eventful morning, Ron was barely seen out of his room. The few occasions that he did leave the room he could not look Harry or Ginny in the eyes. Harry, getting sick of the accusing looks directed his way by Hermione, got up and went to his room.

Harry closed the door behind him and fell onto his bed, visions of the night before flashing in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and a sinking feeling began to well up in the pit of his stomach. _What have I done? What did I get her into? How can I protect her? I can't push her away after last night, I love her too much. _These were a few of the many thoughts that flooded his mind as he laid in his bed.

_Knock knock _The door slowly opened and Hermione peered at Harry.

"Harry, Ginny's about to leave," Hermione said softly.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hermione quietly closed the door behind her and left Harry alone. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and tried to compose himself. After a few seconds of standing there, he quickly exited his room, and found Ginny standing by the fireplace saying goodbye to Hermione. As he approached, Hermione gave Harry a swift, knowing smile and headed to her room.

"Hi," Ginny said as Harry finally reached her.

"Hi," Harry smiled back.

There was an awkward pause in which they stared into each other's eyes.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Ginny hesitated. "Do we…um…can we…"

"What is it, Gin?"

"Can we be together now? Or are you still going to push me away?" Ginny asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. The sight of tears in her eyes almost brought tears to his.

"Of course, Ginny, we can be together. I'll never make that mistake again. I'm sorry I've put you through this. But I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Ginny."

They shared a short, but passionate kiss before Harry took a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the grate. Green flames erupted as Ginny stepped into them.

"The Burrow!"

Ginny disappeared in a swoosh of flames and green light. Harry stared at the empty fireplace for a moment. He took a deep breath and turned from the grate. He crossed the room to Hermione's door.

"Hermione," Harry called in, knocking.

The door opened.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Get packed and tell Ron to get ready, we're leaving for Godric's Hollow in the morning."


	7. The Problem

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

A/N: We are so sorry for the long wait, but with unexpected illness and the dreaded college finals we could not find the time to sit down and write a chapter up to our standards. But as you can see we are finally over all of that and are currently writing again. We hope to have at least another chapter out this week, maybe even two to make up for our long abscence. Again we are so sorry for the wait, but at long last here's chapter 7.

**The Problem **

Ginny's POV

The fire flared up in the grate of the Burrow as Ginny stepped out. Her mind was reeling as her distracted footsteps lead her face-first into the wall.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, that hurt," she mumbled as a loud thud echoed through the room.

"What was that? Ginny? Is that you, dear?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me, Mum. I just wasn't paying attention and ran into something," Ginny called back, blushing at her own clumsiness. I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, dear. Good night."

Ginny pulled herself together and quickly ascended the stairs to her room. Throwing herself down onto her bed, Ginny thought desperately what to do. Visions of what had transpired the night before flashed through her mind. Last night was a night she would never forget. Ever.

This morning, on the other hand, was one that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. The letter, the fight, the look in her brother's eyes…

She buried her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she groaned to the empty room. "I'm barely sixteen and I'm married! I'm married to Harry… I'm…"

A huge smile of realization spread over her face.

"I'm married to Harry! I'm Mrs. Harry Potter! Ginny Potter…." she whispered.

Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it faded. She felt as if a lead weight had been dropped in her stomach. _What's going to happen when Harry finds out? This is all my fault! I just can't let Harry find out about this until I figure something out._

Ginny sat suddenly bolt upright in her bed. The letter was still in Harry's book. She knew she must get it back before he found it. Her mind automatically to Hermione. Hermione could get the letter for her. But was she really ready to tell anyone? _No,_ she thought. She was scared of what people would think, it was, after all, her fault. She had gotten Harry into this situation and she would get them both out, _if there is any getting out._ She would simply have to sneak back to Privet Drive and get the letter back. After all, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be going to Godric's Hollow in the morning.

Back to Harry's POV

Harry was in his room mulling over the chaotic events of the morning. Ron had yet to speak even a single word to him all day. Harry didn't blame Ron, his assumptions were dead on. _For a change, _Harry thought. But thanks to Hermione's quick thinking he survived Ron's Weasley-tempered wrath. However, it was extremely frustrating not being able to speak to your best mate. _Oh well, he'll get over it. He always does._

Finally forcing his mind off of his present situation with Ron, Harry realized he had a much more pressing problem. A major problem, in fact. Hermione, Ron and himself where supposed to leave for Godric's Hallow in the morning and he had no idea where exactly where they were going. He had no knowledge of Godric's Hollow. The only time he had ever been, he was a baby. He had no idea were he was supposed to Floo to.

"Bloody brilliant,_" _he said to himself as he ran his hands thorough his untidy hair.

He had laid still for fifteen minutes before the answer to his question occurred to him. He jumped off of his bed and raced out of his room towards the fireplace. He stopped in front of the grate and raised his wand and yelled, "INCENDIO". A flame erupted from his wand tip and shot into the grate. He quickly grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. The flames blazed green as Harry stuck his head into them.

"Remus Lupin, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

He felt the same strange spinning he had when he had last fire-called Number Twelve, as though he were watching flashes of different television shows, all set in setting rooms. Just as abruptly as the spinning had commenced, it stopped and Harry found himself looking into the kitchen of Number 12.

"Moony!" he yelled out, hoping to catch him home.

No answer.

"Guess he's not here," Harry said to himself, disappointment in his voice.

The door to the kitchen creaked opened. Harry turned his head as much as possible in his current position, expecting to see Remus. He gasped in a mouthful of soot and ash, it was Kreacher.

"Kreacher! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded through clenched teeth . The sight of this hideous being walking around Sirius' house enraged Harry.

"Kreacher is bound to serve the Noble House of Black until he dies," he replied in an oily, would-be sweet voice. "Doesn't it remember, the little scar headed half-blood?" Kreacher added aloud, acting as if Harry couldn't hear him.

Harry began to shake with rage.

"Go get Remus for me," he said, coldly, trying to keep his anger in check the best he could.

"Certainly," Kreacher smiled, turning toward the door. "Poor Mistress. What would she saw Kreacher taking orders from a filthy Half-Blood?"

Harry glared at Kreacher's retreating form, hobbling out of the room. There was a glint of light at the base of Kreacher's neck as if he were wearing a gold chain. Harry was still mumbling curses under his breath that between Mudungus and Kreacher, there would be nothing left of Sirius' house when Lupin came hurrying into the room.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" he asked, concerned, as he dropped to the floor in front of Harry.

"Yeah, everything's ok," Harry said quickly. "I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions.

"Sure, what do you want to know," he said, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

"Hold on a moment," Harry said abruptly. "I'll just come the rest of the way through. I don't think that my knees can hold this position a moment longer."

With that his head disappeared from the fire. Then the fireplace erupted in green flames once more as Harry stepped out into the kitchen. Harry dusted off, gave Remus a hug, and then they both sat opposite each other at the table.

" So, what do you need to know?" asked Remus, curious.

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I are planning to go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow, but we haven't the slightest clue how to get their. Is there a place close by that we could Floo to."

"Well…let me see," Remus paused, furrowing his brow, as if thoroughly searching his memory. "Oh yes, I remember. If I'm not mistaken there is a pub in the center of the village. Now if I could just remember it's name…The Phoenix Song, that's it."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed

"Harry, why do you want to go to Godric's Hollow? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, I guess that I wanted to start my search where all of this began. I also would really like to see my parent's graves," Harry replied softly.

"Well that is understandable," Remus said, standing up and walking around to put an arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry stood up from the table and walked to the fireplace.

"I better get back before Hermione and Ron start to wonder where I got off to. Thanks for the help, Moony."

"Anytime, Harry," he replied, smiling.

Harry turned toward the fireplace and threw the Floo powder in, and in a flash he was gone from Number Twelve.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at Number four and was immediately met by Hermione. Ron, who was sitting on the loveseat, didn't even acknowledge Harry's arrival.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"I was at Grimmauld Place, talking to Remus," he replied truthfully. "I know how we are getting to Godric's Hollow. He told me about this pub…."

"I glad your ok, I got kind of worried when I couldn't find you," Hermione interrupted, apparently seriously concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine. I promise."

"Good," she said. "Now, since you are fine," her voice taking a serious tone." Can I speak to you privately in your room?"

Harry, completely baffled, followed Hermione into his room, Ron glaring after them. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Hermione turned to Harry.

"What is this about?" she demanded, waving a piece of parchment in front of his face. "I would like you to explain to me just what exactly is going on."

Harry just stood there confused.

"What are you on about, Hermione?"

"This," she hissed, thrusting the parchment into his hand. As Harry read the letter, his mouth gaped open and his head started to spin. This couldn't possibly be right, this had to be a joke.

"Wha… I don't…..I…," Harry stammered. "Where did you get this?" he finally got out.

"Well, I came in here to talk to you about Godric's Hollow and when you weren't here, I assumed that you had gone downstairs and we just didn't notice you go out. So I thought I'd do some more reading and I just grabbed a book from the top of your desk and when I opened it, I found _this_," she shrieked, indicating the letter in Harry's hand.

"You mean you didn't make this?"

"Of course I didn't! Now, you better explain this to me right now. I've covered for you once already, now I want some answers."

Harry just stood there, flabbergasted. He had no idea what this was all about. And if this letter was to be believed, he and Ginny were married. Harry's head was feeling very dizzy as a lead feeling dropped into his stomach. He thought he might pass out.

"Harry?…..Harry?….Hello?" Hermione's voice came from a distance, sounding a bit concerned.

"Huh?" he mumbled, finally looking back up at her.

"You had no idea about this did you?" she asked in a small voice.

Harry shook is head slowly, "No."

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, Harry."

"You know about the wizarding world more than I do. Um….do you…..I mean….did Ginny talk to you….. about last night?" he asked the floor, blushing violently.

"Well…um…" Hermione stammered, also blushing. "She…ah….er….might have…um….you know…she may have….um…confirmed an assumption…" she finished, clearly uncomfortable.

"Ok," Harry was a bit relieved, at least _he_ didn't have to be the one to explain that to her, he didn't think he could. "Well, um…er….do you think that _that,…._could have anything to do with the…um….letter?"

"Oh!" said Hermione, clearly taken aback. "Well, Harry, _that_ doesn't make you, you know…married," she said, forcing herself to say the last word.

At the sound of the word 'married', Harry's stomach gave a jolt.

"What am I going to do, Hermione? There has to be some kind of mistake. We can't be….you know."

"Well, Harry, this letter looks pretty official. I just wonder how it got into your book."

"Well, right now, that's the least of my problems. I'm just seventeen and I'm apparently married to a girl who is barely sixteen and has two years of school left! A girl who I've loved for a long time and I've pushed away and hurt to protect! A girl who will be in danger around me and I don't know if I can protect! And, she's my best mate's little sister! Only sister at that! And he's already not talking to me! What do you think he's going to do to me when he finds out that I've somehow managed to marry Ginny? He's…."

"Harry," Hermione said firmly. "Harry, calm down. If you keep yelling you'll know exactly how Ron will react because he'll hear you. Now, there has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Let's just think about it."

"_Reasonable! Reasonable? What do you mean reasonable? I'm married!"_

"Well," she replied, "what do you think could have caused this? Did you and Ginny ever talk about getting married?"

"Of course not, Hermione. I know all she wants is for us to be together…"

"I know the feeling," Hermione said under her breathe, looking toward Harry's door.

"… And I really want to be with her, but I don't want her to get hurt. Now look what a mess we're in!" Harry stopped here, going completely silent. All of the sudden Harry dropped into a sitting position on the floor.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong? What is it?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"This…this is my fault. It's my fault!" Harry stammered.

"What do you mean, it's your fault? Harry, how can this be your fault?"

"I…at the wedding…I…Bloody hell, Hermione…I repeated Bill's wedding vows and….and…oh, no. Now we're married. Oh, Hermione, what am I going to do?" he asked desperately.

"Well, you're just going to…to… We're just going to keep this quiet until you can talk to Ginny about it. She needs to know. Then you two can take it from there." Hermione said, forcing a confident tone.

"Ok. That sounds good. Yeah, I'll do that," Harry said, relieved that there was some form of a plan to follow.

After Hermione said good night and Harry lay in bed, the real dread hit him. He had to tell Ginny. How would she react? As Harry rolled over on his pillow, he couldn't help but think he may have a better chance facing Ron.


	8. Back to the Begining

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait yet again. Things have been kind of hetic around here and we had little chance to write anything. This chapter is longer then usual so i hope you enjoy, oh by the way this chapter leaves you with a cliffhanger, sorry I couldn't resist. But i have aready started ont the next chapter and it should be posted by at least the end of the week.

_**Going Home **_

The next morning came all too quickly for Harry. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came through the door. "Ron and I are going down to breakfast, are you coming?"

"Go on, I'll be down in a minute," he replied.

He made sure that he was alone before venturing out to the loo. He just couldn't face anyone just yet. Especially Ron. As he had just shut the door behind himself, he missed the bright green flames that had erupted in the grate and the red head who had just stepped out of them.

Ginny looked around to make sure she was alone, then quickly mad her way to Harry's room. It too, was empty. She crossed over to his desk, aiming to get the letter and get home before anyone noticed that she had left. But as she reached the desk, she stopped dead in her tracks. The letter was not in the book she had left it in, it was sitting out in the open, unfolded.

"Oh, no!" she whispered, picking it up.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

It was Harry. She quickly shoved the letter behind her back. Harry's eyes went wide when realized what she had in her hand.

"Ginny.."

"Harry.." she started at the same time.

"I can explain this letter," they said together.

They both stared at each other.

"This is all my fault," Harry said finally, bowing his head.

"No. No, it's not, Harry. It's mine."

"No, Ginny. It's all my fault. The letter, the other night, all of it."

"No, Harry. I repeated Fleur's vows at the wedding and pictured myself saying them to you (she started to blush furiously at this) Harry, I said vows to you in the presence of a minister at a wedding ceremony. I caused this. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me for this," she said desperately.

"What?" Harry said incredulously.

"I'm sorry that this happened and I'm sorry that you feel that the other night was something to pass blame over, but I don't regret it, not that part. But, we can have Dad take us to the Ministry and have the marriage part undone as soon as you can get ready to leave," she said, head bowed.

"Wait, first of all, I don't regret that night. Not at all. I just meant that if you felt that you had to..."

"No, Harry, I didn't."

"And second of all, this is my fault! I said Bill's vows picturing you at the wedding. I was the one that caused the us to be married."

"You pictured saying those things to me?" she asked shyly.

"Well," Harry said, looking at his feet, blushing. "Yes. I love you, Ginny. And I do, did, want to marry you. You know, when we were a little older. But, now... I was thinking last night about it...and...well..."

"Well what, Harry?"

"Well, is it so terrible that we're married? Do you really want to 'undo' it?"

Ginny just stared at Harry, not daring to believe what she had just heard.

"Actually, no. No, Harry. I don't think it's so bad. I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be married to me. You left at the first sign of danger when we were just going together, I didn't think you would want anything to do with me if you found out we were married."

CRASH

"WHAT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MARRIED!"

Ron was standing in the doorway, a plate of food broken at his feet. He stared at the two of them in shocked disbelief.

"I come up to apologize to you and find you in here with her, again, and then she says you're married? I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to kill you!"

"Ron, no!" Ginny said, stepping in front of Harry.

"Move, Ginny! Now!"

"No! Not until you listen to reason."

Ron stopped and looked daggers at Harry.

"Okay, explain your way out of this."

"What's going on?" Hermione said, once again, from the doorway.

"That's what I would like to know! I just found them alone together, again, and then Ginny said that they were married! I'm waiting for an explanation, then I'm going to kill Harry."

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. Thinking quickly of how to defuse the situation, she started reacting like this was the first time she had heard the information. She didn't think Ron would keep his temper in check knowing that she already knew and he didn't. She didn't think Ron and Harry's friendship would survive either.

"What are you talking about, Ron? They can't be."

"But we really are married, look," Ginny handed Hermione the letter.

As she read, Hermione's jaw dropped in fake surprise, as did Ron's, in real shock, as he read the letter over her shoulder.

"What..I don't understand.. How did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as far as we can tell, we both repeated the vows at Bill's wedding and both thought of each other and now we're married," Harry said fairly quickly, as if it would be less of a shock if heard swiftly.

"What the bloody hell were you doing saying wedding vows to my sister!"

Harry blushed furiously.

"Iluver," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Ron asked sharply.

"I love her! Alright!" Harry said, moving up beside Ginny and taking her hand.

"I love you and I don't want to undo the marriage."

Ginny's eyes filled up with tears. She never thought she would actually hear these words from Harry.

"I love you, too," she said, smothering Harry in a very Mrs. Weasley-like hug. "I don't want to undo it either."

"Of course you're going to undo it!" Ron roared. "You're only sixteen! And I'm going to kill him as it is!"

"Ron," Hermione said in her take-charge voice. "I know that this is a very..confusing situation. But it's up to Harry and Ginny to choose to undo it or not. And do you really want to be killing you the only brother-in-law you'll ever have?"

Ron looked as if he were having an internal battle. Finally after a full five minutes of quiet and Harry and Ginny holding their breath, Ron smiled at them.

"I guess if you put it that way, I really can't be too mad. It's not like you did it on purpose. Did you?" he added quickly.

"Of course not! Like you said, she's only sixteen! But now that it's happened, I really don't think I want it to change."

"Well, I guess there's no one I would rather have marry Ginny. I guess it's okay. When are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

Ginny and Harry just stared at each other.

"I have no idea," Ginny said, shrugging. "We just found out ourselves."

"I don't think we're ready to tell them just yet. I mean, they just went through Bill and Fleur's wedding, why put something else on them? I think that we should keep a secret for the time being," Harry added. "The more people that know, the more of a chance that Voldemort will find out. I don't want to put Ginny in any more danger than she's already in."

"We can at least tell the rest of the family, can't we?" Ginny asked, almost pleadingly, flashing her big brown eyes at Harry.

"I guess," he said, not particularly liking the idea. "You'll tell me how that goes, won't you?" he added quickly, hoping he could get out of facing the Weasley family.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ginny snapped, poking her finger into Harry's chest. "We do this together, your not worming your way out of this."

"Oh bugger," he sighed, "your brother's are going to kill me."

"Don't worry about my brothers," Ginny said, smiling.

"Yeah, Ginny can handle us," Ron said with a smirk on his face. "I'd be more worried about Mum's reaction. I do believe she might actually have kittens this time," he added, obviously trying to inject some humor into the situation.

Harry sat down on his bed and swallowed hard. The prospect of facing the remaining male Weasley tempers was bad enough, but facing that classic female Weasley temper, this was something Harry would rather avoid. An awkward silence enveloped the room. Harry was thankful when Hermione, sensing that everyone was a little uncomfortable, changed the subject.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to Floo to Godric's Hollow?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said, standing up. "We really shouldn't waste anymore time. I really want to get this over with," he sighed softly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"I would really like that," he said after a second. "Then I can introduce you to my parents."

Harry closed his eyes trying not to tear up. Feeling arms slide around him, he looked down to see Ginny staring intently up at him. He really did love her, and from the look in her eyes, he knew there would never be any doubt in his mind that she truly and wholly loved him, too.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek, "I would really like that, too. Just give me a sec to fire call Mum and tell her."

She gave him a quick squeeze and another kiss on the cheek and disappeared through the door.

Harry turned to the others.

"Are you both ready?" he asked, somberly.

"Yeah, mate," Ron answered.

"Harry are you sure you are ready for this?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to do this. This is the only place for me to start my search."

"Ok. I'm ready then," Hermione answered still looking sympathetically concerned. "Let's go."

The trio walked out of Harry's room to the fireplace. Ginny was waiting there with a smile on her face. Harry look at her and raised his eyebrow, she nodded and walked beside him and took his hand. Harry squeezed it then turned to face the Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, we are Flooing to a pub in Godric's Hollow. It's in Ireland so the Floo address is The Phoenix Song, Godric's Hollow, Ireland." Harry said slowly so that everyone could remember. Everyone nodded, acknowledging that they understood.

Ron stepped to grate first threw the powder in and in an instant he vanished. Hermione followed, then Ginny. Harry stepped up to grate and sighed.

"Well, I guess this is where it starts." he said out loud to himself.

He threw the powder into the fire, walked into the grate and turn around. "THE PHOENIX SONG,GRODRIC'S HOLLOW, IRELAND!", he screamed. With a flash of green Harry vanished from the grate.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the grate and almost fell to the ground, but Ron caught him just in time. Harry took a few seconds to dust himself off, then he took a look around. The Phoenix Song was nothing like The Three Broomsticks, it reminded Harry more of the Hogs Head, from the suspicious looking barkeep to the dodgy looking customers. The only difference was that this place was a lot cleaner. 

"Is anyone thirsty or hungry?" Harry asked the others.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked at Harry in blatant disbelief and the shook their heads 'no'.

"Good, I don't like the looks of this place," he added walking quickly towards the exit.

Seconds after the group exited the pub, a lone figure, shrouded in black, stepped out the shadows and quickly made it's way towards the door.

As they stepped out into the street, they were greeted by a beautiful, clear blue sky. The village itself was by no means a large one, but it wasn't too small either. He could tell by the short row of stores along the narrow street that this was a mainly Muggle village. He turned around to look at the pub they had just exited, and sure enough, it looked like a condemned building.

Remus had owled Harry the directions to the house where he, Lily and James had stayed towards outskirts of town. As they set off down the winding road, Harry couldn't help but notice the small children playing in the neat little front lawns. '_This wouldn't be a half-bad place to live'_, he thought to himself. Then a disheartening thought came to him, if Petigrew had not have grown-up here with them and been happy. These thoughts brought tears to his eyes.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked tenderly.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, swiping at his eyes. "Oh, yea, I'm fine. Just wondering what it would have been like to grow up here," he answered somberly.

Ginny grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeezed. Harry looked down and smiled at the gesture. They continue to walk in silence as they turned down a road that looked as if it had been unused for years. Thick trees and tall grass lined it on both side. The group walked for another ten minutes before coming to the end of the road. Through the dense growth in front of them Harry could make out what looked to be a decaying frame of a house.

Harry took a deep breath turned to Ginny. She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Harry lead the way around the turn as the entire frame came into view. What he saw nearly made him breakdown. Burnt and rotted wood was scattered all around. Broken glass and what look like remains of furniture littered the ground. There seemed to Harry as if a faint black smoke was rising gently from the debris. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know what that black stuff is?"

Hermione look at it for a second.

"I've read about this before," she replied. "It's the mark of a powerful dark spell. But only witches and wizards can see it."

Harry nodded and started to walk around looking through the debris. As he turned over some burnt wood with his foot, he found a small, ash covered, black box. Picking it up he examined the box closely. It had a metal latch that was rather rusted. But that was not what intrigued him the most about the it. On the top a the box was the Dark Mark carved into the wood and just below that the initials TMR. Harry just started at the box, confused.

"Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked, breaking his concentration.

"I don't know, but it does have the Dark Mark and Tom's initials carved on the top," he replied with a hint of curiosity. Harry then moved his hand to the latch to see if he could open it. It wouldn't budge. He stood there for a second then it hit him. He pointed his wand at the box. "Alohamora".

Nothing happened.

"Damn!", Harry said aloud. "Should've known opening it wouldn't be that easy. Oh well, I guess I'll have to show it to Remus when we get back." He finished while shrinking the box and placing it in is pocket.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a pathway that lead away from the remains of the house. Without thinking, he started to follow it, curious to where it lead. As he continued along the narrow gravel path, he found himself in the middle of a cemetery full of variously shaped headstones. Some were very simple, but others were very detailed and extravagant. It was peacefully quiet with a gentle breeze gliding through the tree tops. His eyes continued to scan the headstones and his stomach gave a small leap when they found what they were looking for; two headstones, side-by-side, with the name POTTER carved into the granite. He stared at them for few seconds, then fell to his knees in front of them. He traced the names of his parents with his finger. Tears began to leak so quickly that soon his sight was blurry. He did nothing to stem the flow. An almighty wail built in the bottom of his being and echoed out across the scattered headstones. He was crying in earnest now, sitting on the place where his parents rested.

He had no idea of how long he had been sitting there before he felt a small arm wrap itself around him. Harry turned is head away from the headstone, tears in his eyes, to find Ginny looking at him with concern on her face. He stared into her eyes briefly, then dropped his head onto her shoulder, loosing control again.

After several minutes, Harry finally regained control of himself.

"Mum, Dad, I want you to meet some very special people," he said sadly, his voice shaking, to the stones, as he waved Ron and Hermione towards him. "This is Hermione, she's the brightest witch of our age. She is the sister I never had. This is Ron. He is the best mate anyone could ever ask for," he added standing up putting his arms around them both. He let go of them and helped Ginny off the ground and put is arms around her. "This is my wife, Ginny. She is the most important person in my life."

He paused for a second, "I have thought about this day for so long. I had all these things I wanted to say, but all I really want to say is that I miss you, I love you, and I will make him pay for what he did," he finish with a fire in his eye.

He stared at the gave one last time then turned, grabbed Ginny's hand, and began to walk back up the pathway.

As Harry approached the last bend in the path toward the wreckage of the house, he heard a faint 'POP' in the distance. Harry quickly put his arm out so stop the others and pulled out his wand.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I think I just heard someone Apperate," Harry whispered.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know." He paused, "Just stay close together and be very quiet."

Harry silently made his way towards the ruins of the house. What he saw there made his blood boil. There was a single figure, dress in black, searching through the rubble.

"SNAPE!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

The man in black slowly turned around.

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," Snape sneered.

The sight of the man that had murdered his mentor made Harry snap.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry yelled.

The spell flew towards Snape, but he simply flicked his wand and the spell was repelled like the spells months earlier when Snape had fled Hogwarts.

"You dare use my own spell against me again!" Snape spat at Harry. "You are very lucky that the Dark Lord wants you in one piece. however, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun."

Snape stopped and suddenly point his wand at Ginny and yelled, "PENITUS CRUDUS!"

The spell shot out quickly and sped towards Ginny. Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he instinctively jumped in front of Ginny. The blood red spell hit Harry full in the stomach. Harry groaned in pain and hit the ground hard. Snape, taking advantage of the opportunity, quickly Dissapparted.

Ginny quickly bent over Harry.

"HARRY, ARE YOU OKAY!" she screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

Harry look extremely pale. He was having trouble breathing, his chest heaving quickly but shallowly. He rolled on his side, almost convulsively, and began to cough violently. Something red caught Ginny's eye as she tried in vain to think of something to help Harry. She grabbed Harry's face, holding it still as best she could to get a better look at him. There were steady streams of blood coming from both of his nostrils and both corners of his mouth.

"SOMEONE GET HELP!"


End file.
